


Appetite Comes With Eating

by eprime



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikhail and Akihito spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite Comes With Eating

Akihito was in deep shit. The irony was that he wasn't even looking for trouble this time. Somehow, it always managed to find him anyway. He wasn't even sure why the guys were chasing him. One look told him they were Yakuza. The suits and hair and sunglasses were a dead giveaway. They looked dumb and flashy; the former even more than the latter making it pretty clear that weren't associates of Asami.

The problem was, they were fast and they had guns (and probably a whole arsenal of hidden weapons) that they didn't mind firing in his direction. He didn't think they were trying to kill him, though. If so, he would've been dead long ago. It was almost as if they were herding him. That was even more disturbing. 

He pounded down the pavement, turning up a narrow alley and trying to lose his pursuers in the twisting maze of this neighborhood's streets. If only he hadn't shrugged off the men he knew Asami had watching him when he'd left the penthouse. Jeez, he'd only wanted a day to himself, to get some really nice shots that had nothing to do with sleazy politicians or lowlifes of any sort. He needed something perfect to submit to that prestigious photography competition he wasn't telling anyone about.

His camera bag was getting awfully heavy. How long had he'd been running now? No way was he dumping it, though. He clutched it more tightly and made another fast turn. Voices shouted from behind. Shit, they were getting closer. Or had more shown up to join the chase? Calling on hidden reserves, he sprinted ahead, dashing around another corner and headlong into a large blond-haired man. Arms like tree trunks came around him and lifted him easily, and he was shoved into a waiting car. He heard the shouts of the men chasing him before the door closed and the car sped away.

Akihito was in even deeper shit. The large man wasn't Suoh, and the man waiting in the car was pointing a large, scary gun right at him. The gleaming weapon distracted him enough that he didn't time to react as the cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. 

Oh jeez, _no way_! Fuck this sh--

* * *

Akihito blinked slowly, and groaned as he shifted onto his back. His stomach felt queasy and his mouth felt dry as a desert.

"So you're awake."

He shot up on the bed, falling back on his elbows as a wave of dizziness swept over him. When his vision cleared, his eyes went wide. 

"You!"

"So you remember me, Takaba Akihito." The man grinned. "We weren't formally introduced before. I'm Mikhail Arbatov." A mocking little bow accompanied his words. Though he spoke Japanese, his accent was thick and halting.

This day just kept getting worse. It was the Russian man from Hong Kong. The one that had been with the other crazy guy--the one who had touched him and shot at him. A sick feeling filled Akihito as he cautiously sat up and swung his feet off the bed. But that guy was dead, right? Asami had said he would never have to worry about him again. He fixed this man--Mikhail Arbatov--with the fiercest glare he could summon under the circumstances.

"Why am I here?"

Mikhail laughed, taking a seat in a chair near the bed and crossing his legs casually. He snapped his fingers and a man Akihito hadn't noticed before stepped forward obediently. He looked Japanese. This was born out when Mikhail rattled off something in Russian, which the man quickly translated.

"You should be thanking me. You were in quite a bit of trouble when my men picked you up, weren't you?"

Akihito frowned. "Those guys chasing me weren't yours?"

"No, we're still checking into that, but we have to be careful. Your master has got his own bloodhounds on that job too."

"My master? You mean Asami? Where is he?! Is he coming?!"

Mikhail smirked. 

"He has no idea where you are."

"But--but why have you taken me? Is it about that deed again? He gave that back to Feilong!"

Mikhail's expression stayed friendly, but his eyes darkened a bit, sending a slight shiver down Akihito's spine.

"So he did. And all for you." He cocked his head and regarded Akihito curiously. "Feilong was quite taken with you too. I can't help but wonder what it is about you that causes such powerful men to lose their heads and make such dubious decisions."

Akihito scowled. 

"It seems like you guys have way too much time on your hands if all you've got to worry about it is things like that. Ever thought about getting a hobby? Tennis? Stamp collecting? Deep sea fishing?"

"You're cute." Mikhail laughed again. "But that's not why I took this opportunity to get to know you. It was just a perfect chance to get my hands on you without arousing Asami's suspicions. Having leverage on that man is a coup, and you seem to be his biggest weakness. I think I might keep you around for a while. Figure out the best way to use you to my advantage."

No, he couldn't let himself be used this way. Not again. Akihito shook his head, his eyes round. "You want to hurt Asami? That's crazy. I'm nothing! I'm--"

Mikhail broke in, speaking for himself this time. "You're living with him. You're his special person, are you not? Pet. Lover. Whatever." 

He gave a languid twist of his wrist and reverted to Russian, the Japanese man regurgitating his words efficiently. "You have value in his world. But don't worry, I have no intention of hurting your master. It's all business." 

His sympathetic grin did nothing to alleviate Akihito's fears

"Please," Akihito tried. "Just let me go. I promise I won't say anything to Asami if you do. You've seen what he's like. He'll come after you and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Ah, that may be so, but I've stayed well off Asami's radar since the nasty business in Hong Kong. Unlike Feilong, I'm capable of showing a little subtlety and restraint when the situation calls for it." Mikhail leaned forward and locked gazes with Akihito. "He doesn't have any clue that I have you, and he won't until I'm ready. You should get used to the idea of being my guest for a long while, Takaba Akihito."

* * *

Akihito dangled his feet into the pool, petulance evidence in the pout that shaped his mouth. He still couldn't believe that he'd been taken out of Japan again. If it had been back to Hong Kong, he might actually have had some comfort in such a thing. He never would have imagined he'd ever think something like that, but he was pretty sure that if he could escape Mikhail's clutches, he could find a way to Feilong, and that Feilong might be willing to help him if he did. Unfortunately, he was stuck here--in Russia. He didn't even know where exactly. Though Mikhail's home base was apparently Macau, he said it was too risky to take him there now. Feilong had his own men watching. 

Akihito sighed.

Mikhail's home here was certainly grand. It looked new and way more ostentatious that what he was used to back at Asami's home and businesses. Akihito had to admit, he did like the pool. His pale skin had taken on a lovely golden tone over the past week. But it didn't make him less homesick. It didn't make him stop thinking about Asami constantly. 

"Akihito, would you like a drink?"

He spared a quick glance over his shoulder at the two women, Natalya and Marina, lounging under the umbrella, both holding brightly-colored icy drinks. A half-full pitcher sat on the table between them.

"No, thank you," he called in his very basic Russian, the result of a tutor Mikhail had assigned to him and forced him to study with every day. The Japanese translator had been left behind in Tokyo. Though another man in Mikhail's household spoke the language, he wasn't always available to translate, and Mikhail was very far from fluent. 

Few things were worse than the feeling of being trapped somewhere without the ability to communicate, so Akihito was actually grateful for the lessons. Being immersed in the language certainly forced him to do his best. And, he told himself optimistically, he could keep it a secret from Asami and eavesdrop on his conversations with his Russian associates when he got back home. Asami...if only he--

He yelped, his doleful thoughts interrupted, when Natalya shoved him into the pool without warning. Tinkling laughter met his ears as he rose from the water, coughing and sputtering. Natalya and Marina giggled at him from the pool's edge, their tiny bikinis leaving little to the imagination. 

He sent a wave of water toward them, taking some satisfaction as they squealed and jumped back.

"Be good!" 

"We are always good," Marina said with a sultry lilt.

Both women dived in the pool, coming up gracefully and flanking Akihito.

"Shall we show you?" Natalya ran her long fingernails along Akihito's bare shoulder, while Marina plastered herself to Akihito on the other side, her full breasts swaying gently in the water.

Akihito turned beet red. He wasn't exactly sure of their status, but he did know they both were sexual partners of Mikhail. Even if they hadn't been, he would've been highly embarrassed and flustered by their attention. They had taken quite a liking to him, making an effort to help him with his conversational skills. In fact, they often made way too much of a fuss, treating him like a favored little house pet or something.

"Stop...stop..." He frowned in frustration, not knowing the Russian word for 'teasing'. "Stop playing."

Mikhail's laughter made them all turn. He was standing in a casual suit, no tie, looking relaxed and amused.

"Come here, Akihito. I want to talk to you."

The women let him go with playful reluctance, allowing Akihito to slosh to the side of the pool. He pulled himself out of the water and warily faced Mikhail, his stomach sinking. The man made him distinctly nervous, despite his appearance of good humor he usually wore.

"What is it?" He ducked down and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist to lessen the exposed feeling he had under Mikhail's gaze.

"Come."

Without bothering to make sure Akihito was obeying, Mikhail turned and walked back toward the main house. Akihito bit his lip, but followed, snatching another towel and rubbing vigorously at his hair and patting himself dry as best as he was able before they reached the open French doors that opened onto the expansive deck.

Mikhail didn't pause. His steps took him quickly into the house and up the stairs and straight to his private rooms which Akihito hadn't been in before. He didn't want to be there now. His bare feet lagged as Mikhail crossed the threshold, and Mikhail finally shot a look over his shoulder and smirked.

"Hurry up."

Unwillingly, Akihito complied. A sitting area with comfortable chairs and sofas took up one end of a large room. A huge grand piano dominated the end. That was kind of surprising.

He didn't wonder about it long because Mikhail had turned, his eyes traveling down Akihito's body. Akihito shivered in the cooler air of the house, his skin pebbling, and he wrapped the towel around himself more tightly. He shifted in awkward discomfort, wishing he'd been allowed to go to his room first and dress.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, a little."

"Wait here." Mikhail entered an adjacent room, returning quickly with a soft bathrobe that he passed to Akihito. "Just drop the towels anywhere." He motioned to the floor to make sure Akihito understood.

The robe was too large, but soft, and Akihito wrapped it around his practically naked body gratefully. His damp hair fell over his eyes and he shook it out to meet Mikhail's amused gaze.

"Everyone has taken quite a liking to you."

Akihito's forehead creased a bit.

"They like you," Mikhail said more slowly. "The girls, the maids, the cook, even Leonid."

His eyes widened at the idea of Leonid liking him. His makeshift Russian teacher, volunteered from the ranks of Mikhail's inner circle was tall and imposing. His muscles had muscles, and though he laughed often and seemed friendly enough, the fact that he was never without his Glock was more than enough to make Akihito feel less than comfortable with his language tutor.

"Everyone is very nice," he said diplomatically.

Mikhail laughed, then looked past Akihito. "Did you hear that, Leonid?"

Akihito spun around to see the man himself standing in the doorway.

"Yes." He grinned. "And Akihito is very nice too. He is my favorite pupil."

"There, you see?" Mikhail's words drew Akihito's attention back to him again. "You've charmed everyone. I think the girls want to adopt you, or make your their little pet."

He scowled, his checks turning pink, when Leonid translated the last of that for him.

"I'm not a pet!"

The two men chuckled and Mikhail waved him over to the sofas, where he and Leonid now sat and waited for him to perch tensely on the edge of his seat.

"Would you prefer a different sort of relationship? Do you want Natalya? Marina? Perhaps both? That can be arranged."

Leonid's running translation followed smoothly after Mikhail spoke, the both of them watching Akihito with amused interest.

Akihito flushed a darker shade of red.

"No! How can you talk about them that way? It's not right. Don't you and they...I mean aren't you--" Akihito ducked his head in embarrassment, making Mikhail chuckle again.

"How chivalrous, Akihito." Mikhail crossed his ankle over knee and smirked. "Don't worry. They wouldn't mind."

Akihito just shook his head after Leonid had translated, fixing Mikhail with a determined look. "If you want to do something nice for me then send me back to Japan."

"Now that hurts my feelings, Akihito-kun." An expression of affected chagrin settled over Mikhail's features. He spread his hands. "Haven't I been a good host? Haven't I been nice too?"

Akihito narrowed his eyes, keeping his fixed on Mikhail as Leonid translated his own words. "You call kidnapping me nice? Just because you haven't done anything else too bad yet doesn't mean I trust you. I know this is just a game to you. Don't think I'm stupid. I remember what you did to me before!"

Mikhail gave a small smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I was doing my best to get you back to Asami. If not for me, you'd have been killed by Feilong's men and so would your precious Asami have been."

"Even if that's true, you did it all for personal gain. And...and you were cruel."

"Cruel?" Mikhail's eyes widened, and he leaned forward speaking for himself in Japanese. Akihito couldn't tell if he was genuinely startled by the accusation, though he didn't see how he could be. "How was I cruel?"

"How?" Akihito asked incredulously. "You had me blindfolded, tied up, brought to you, and then you played with me in front of all those people like I was nothing but a toy. It obvious that you don't care about anyone but yourself if you can treat another human being that way!"

Mikhail's eyes flashed dangerously at that, but Akihito barreled on, his pent up anxiety over the last two weeks coming to a head.

"And you did even worse! You left me with...with that man."

Akihito's words trailed off and he ducked his head, trying to conceal the shudder that wracked his body as those memories returned in a sickening flood.

"That man?" Mikhail frowned, drawing back a little as he studied Akihito. "You mean Yuri? The one Asami shot and killed."

"I didn't know his name." Akihito swallowed. "But he was the one in the room with me. The one that took me to the hand-off."

"He was my uncle."

"U--uncle," Akihito gasped, shock rounding his eyes. "I--I didn't know. I'm...I'm sorry."

He quailed a little before Mikhail's frown. He looked upset, his brow furrowed, an unusual expression for him.

"Don't be."

Not knowing what to say, Akihito hunched miserably, his bare toes curling into the cold marble floor.

Mikhail spoke a few words to Leonid, and he got up, sparing a sympathetic look at Akihito before leaving the room. Mikhail leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "He was always a sick bastard. I certainly didn't cry about it."

Akihito warily raised his eyes again, trying to figure out Mikhail's mood. "O--oh...really?"

"Did he touch you again?" Mikhail asked abruptly. "After I left?"

Flushing, Akihito looked away. "Not like...that." He gave a bitter laugh. "At first, I think he couldn't decide if he wanted to molest me or kill me." He laughed again. "In the end, he went with kill." His fingers crept up to his throat unconsciously. "He chased me all over the ship."

After a few moments of silence, during which Akihito unwillingly relived that terrifying night, Mikhail sighed. "I know what you mean. Because he couldn't face his own desires, he did this to me."

Mikhail stood suddenly, making Akihito flinch back, but he only slipped off his light blazer and unbuttoned his shirt enough that he could slip it over one shoulder. He sat on the sofa next to Akihito, half-turned to show him the scars that crisscrossed his skin.

Akihito gasped. Without thinking, his fingers reached out, just barely touching the old marks before he jerked his hand away as if burnt.

"That's...that terrible," he said softly, compassion evident in his voice. "I'm...I'm sorry someone did such an awful thing to you."

Mikhail turned back to face him, a mild expression of surprise in his eyes as he rebuttoned his shirt, leaving the throat open. "You're very unusual, Akihito-kun. It makes me curious to know how you fell into this world. I think I see now why everyone wants to play with you a bit."

"What?" Akihito scowled, drawing away from Mikhail's too close presence. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem like you're for real. It's so tempting to see just how much you can take. What it will take to break that shiny layer that covers you."

His fingers came up to brush away the hair that had fallen across Akihito's eyes again. He leaned in, almost bringing their faces together.

His heart thumping loudly in his chest, Akihito batted the hand away. "I don't know what you're talking about," he blustered, trying to defuse the sudden tension. "But how come you're speaking Japanese so well all of a sudden?"

"You flatter me, Akihito-kun," Mikhail teased. "I don't speak it well yet, but I have been studying. Yuri was the expert you see, and well, he's not around anymore is he?" He smirked as Akihito paled. "At any rate, another language isn't that hard to pick up when you know a few already, and I don't like being at a disadvantage. I won't underestimate Asami Ryuichi, and it's always better to be able to negotiate on an equal footing."

"But why teach me Russian, then?" Akihito asked, confused. "And why didn't you let on you could speak this well?"

"Who knows how long you'll be here? It's only polite for you to learn. And, as for me, well I like to keep a tactical advantage for as long as possible. People often let such interesting things slip when they don't think you understand."

Akihito's stomach sunk. "You can't keep me here forever. You can't. Asami will--"

"Oh, Asami..." Mikhail laughed. "He has been turning over all of Tokyo for you. He decimated the group that was targeting you, by the way. Imagine his frustration when he wasn't able to turn up any information on your whereabouts."

A wave of longing swept over Akihito, even as guilt gnawed in his gut at the inadvertent violence he'd caused. Still, a fierce joy filled him knowing that Asami was going to such lengths to find him.

"You don't know Asami at all if you think he'll give up." Akihito's chin lifted. "He never will."

"If that's so, then I should make the most of this opportunity to get to know you better, shouldn't I? Maybe it's time I began an in-depth study of Asami's biggest weakness." He leaned even closer, his hand gripping Akihito's jaw. "How about a little taste of what made Asami and Feilong lose their heads? Hm?"

Panic gripped Akihito. "What are you doing? Stop it!" He jerked his face away and leapt up.

"There's no where for you to run." Mikhail stood smoothly. "It may not show, but I've not had a very good day. You really shouldn't give me a hard time."

Akihito backed away. "Why is it that _all_ you guys are perverts?"

"You say that even though you spread your legs for Asami, don't you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"You must be missing him." Mikhail smirked. "I can make you forget him for a while anyway."

"Not interested." Akihito took several steps backwards until he bumped into the edge of a table, not taking his eyes off Mikhail.

A predatory smirk lifted his mouth as Mikhail sauntered close, forcing Akihito to raise his chin to meet his eyes. "I'll bet," he drawled, "I could make you interested."

"Yeah?" Akihito snarled. "Plan on drugging me?"

Instead of answering, Mikhail placed both hands on the table, hemming Akihito in. His face lowered until his lips hovered over Akihito's. Akihito stared back, apprehensive, but vibrating with defiance.

Mikhail laughed softly. "I don't need to resort to drugs to get sex." 

His amusement made Akihito angrier.

"So, you'll just be sticking to rape, then?"

Mikhail's eyes flashed, but they traveled slowly over Akihito's features, seeming to take note of the widened eyes and sudden paleness of his skin. Akihito's heart beat heavily in his chest, measuring out the seconds.

"Well," Mikhail finally said, drawing back enough to slide his hands into his pockets. "You're no fun." He turned and walked toward the grand piano, tossing a smirk over his shoulder. "Cute though, but not my type anyway."

With that, he slid onto the piano bench and began playing an elaborate piece that Akihito vaguely recognized. Akihito stayed where he was, perched at the table's edge, waiting for his heart to stop racing. It seemed like Mikhail really was going to leave him alone--for now at least. He could hardly believe his luck.

Hesitantly, he stepped forward, slowly making his way toward the piano, and he finally leaned again the far side of it, not willing to get too close, but watching Mikhail play. He waited until Mikhail finished before offering tentatively, "That was nice. You play really well."

Mikhail looked up and grinned. "Why, thank you, Akihito-kun. My mother was quite good, so she expected the best. Perfection." He raised his fingers and wiggled them. "She used to hit my knuckles with a long, thin rod if I made a mistake."

"Wow." Akihito's eyes went round. "Er, no offense but your family sounds a bit...intense."

That made Mikhail throw back his head and laugh. "Your own family was not so strict?"

"Mom and Dad?" Akihito laughed and scratched his head sheepishly. "No, they're pretty cool for parents. They put up with a lot from me when I was younger."

"Ha, is that so? Seems like you were lucky to have such a carefree home, then."

"Yeah, I guess so." He leaned forward, propping his arms on the piano and regarding Mikhail curiously. They stared at each for a moment until Akihito began to feel uncomfortable again. "So...um...what _is_ your type? Girls like Natalya and Marina, right?" He used his forefingers to make an hourglass shape in the air.

Mikhail laughed again. "Let's say, perhaps, they're enjoyable enough for an everyday meal, but for a sumptuous feast my tastes run in a different direction."

"Yeah?" Akihito cocked his head. "Like what?"

"Oh, you may not realize it, but you're quite familiar with my type." A rather evil smile overtook his features, and Akihito couldn't help the way his muscles tensed.

"What do you mean?"

"You spent quite a bit of time not so long ago with someone who suits my taste to a T."

Akihito frowned at Mikhail. "Me?" His eyes widening, slowly dawning comprehension transforming his expression into incredulous surprise. "Do you mean _Feilong_?"

"Yes, Feilong. You sound surprised." He began to play a soft melody, his fingers moving smoothly as he leveled an amused smile at Akihito.

"Well..." Akihito gaped a moment. "Yeah...I guess I am."

"I would think you of all people would understand his charms." The music got a little choppier and louder.

Akihito scowled. "Yeah, well, he might be beautiful, but he wasn't exactly the most mentally stable guy, and being raped every night for his amusement and petty revenge fantasies didn't exactly put him on my short list of guys I find hot, you know?"

It was a minor pleasure to watch Mikhail's eyes widen, his startled expression gradually giving way to amusement again. "And did you find no pleasure in the act?" His eyebrow rose skeptically.

A growl of disgust escaped Akihito. He slammed a fist down on the piano top. "Why are all you guys like that? God, it's unbelievable. Is it so hard to understand that being forced into something is _not_ an enjoyable experience? Is it really? Sheesh, you're all so fucking messed up. Seriously."

Mikhail's expression sobered a little, though his fingers kept playing the light melody. "If that's the case, why did you jump between him and Asami's gun.

"Huh?" Akihito stared. "How did you know about that? You were watching?"

"Yes."

His teeth chewed at his lower lip as Akihito locked eyes with Mikhail, then he shook his head and averted his gaze. He hated thinking about that night. Well, all except seeing Asami again and what came after.

"That's...that's because I couldn't take any more fighting, any more death and blood and..." He gulped a deep breath and exhaled it out in a shuddering whoosh. "Anyway, at the end, Feilong wasn't so bad. He seemed really sad a lot of the time. Lonely. I know it doesn't excuse what he did, but...he was a lot nicer to me at the end. He even asked me to stay with him, but he let me go in the end."

His eyes turned back to Mikhail who was watching him intently, his expression unreadable. Akihito's insides squirmed uncomfortably. Eventually, looking rather discontented Mikhail sighed.

"So instead of obsessing over that man alone, he now obsesses over the both of you. And still, even knowing he can't have either one of you, who does he turn to? Does he give me a chance? No. He turns to the traitor."

"Traitor?"

"Yes, didn't you know? Yoh was working for Asami all along. Feilong actually forgave him and allowed back into his organization, and if you believe the rumors, into his bed."

"Whoa...Feilong and _Yoh_..."

Mikhail cocked his head. "Didn't Asami tell you any of this?"

Akihito snorted. "You think we sat around discussing what happened? Who wants to talk about that? Anyway, Asami wouldn't tell me anything if it involved his business. Not if he could help it."

"You are such an odd boy." Laughter overrode the sound of the music for a moment, until Mikhail segued into a playful-sounding song. "But tell me honestly, wouldn't you pick a handsome, charismatic guy like me over Asami's gloomy underling?" He offered up a flashing smile.

"I prefer dark-haired men," Akihito said flatly.

"Ouch. That hurts." Mikhail's fake chagrin making his lips pout. "Really, you're so mean, Akihito-kun."

"Yeah, I can tell you're really broken up." His eyes rolled. 

"Oh, but I am." Abruptly, the song changed to something Akihito recognized: Darth Vader's Theme. He almost laughed until he noticed that Mikhail did actually look rather upset, underneath the facade of his good humor.

"Oh..." Akihito breathed. "You...you _are_ actually jealous."

The music came to a crashing halt.

"And why not? I waited years for Feilong to get over Asami Ryuichi. Then came his inexplicable urge to set you up as his little pet."

"Hey!" Akihito bristled.

"And now, to add insult to injury, I have to let a man whose face would crack if he attempted a smile, someone who lied to Feilong for years, a traitor, waltz in and capture the prize I've been seeking all these years?"

"Maybe if you didn't think of him as prize. Maybe if you thought of him as a person, you might have had a chance! Maybe if you'd tried to be his _friend_." Akihito threw his hands up dramatically and raised his eyes to the sky. "Geez, this is exactly what I'm talking about." He shot Mikhail a disgusted look. "This may be a hard concept to understand, but people are not prizes, or things, or possessions. Other people--not just you--deserve _respect_."

"That's sweet, Akihito-kun. Is that how it is with you and Asami? You're _not_ his possession? Tell me, how did you two meet?" He laughed in the face of Akihito's blush. "I didn't know you had hidden talents, though. You should start your own love life advice column. Getting advice from a brat like you _is_ quite entertaining."

"Yeah? Well, who's the one with the hot crimelord lover here? Oh, that's right-- _me_ , not you!"

Mikhail stood, his eyes narrowing as he strolled around the piano toward Akihito who was too pissed off now not to hold his ground.

"Don't mistake my indulgence of you." He grabbed Akihito by the front of the robe and jerked him forward. "Or maybe I'll just take from your lover what he desires most, just as he denied me what I've wanted all these years."

"Did you ever hear of online dating sites?" Akihito offered him a tight, defiant grin. "If you've been waiting for a date for all these years, you might want to give it a shot. I've heard it's a big thing."

He found himself pushed down on the piano, back flat against the slick surface, struggling to escape from the dominating kiss Mikhail forced on him. He opened his mouth to breathe, unable to repel the invading tongue as Mikhail crushed their mouths together. He was gasping when Mikhail finally released him, watching Mikhail's expression flicker as he made an effort to compose himself.

Eventually, a hand was offered with a courtly smile and Mikhail pulled him to his feet.

"It's not wise of you to get on my bad side, Akihito-kun." Mikhail stroked a finger down Akihito's jaw before turning and walking away. "You'd do better to try and please me."

Heart pounding, Akihito watched him walk away with relief. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered under his breath. "I've heard that one before."

Just before Mikhail walked out the door, he called back to Akihito. "Be careful, Akihito-kun, I think I might have developed a taste for junk food, too."

"Who're you calling junk food?!"

Mikhail's laughter echoed down the hall.

* * *

Akihito sighed, giving a petulant kick at the decorative pillows that sat at the foot of his bed, or rather, Mikhail's bed, since he'd been moved to this suite earlier that day. Being chained to a bed wasn't exactly a novel experience for him, but it was the first time for him here in Mikhail's fortified mansion. Usually, chains and a bed involved Asami's perverted tendencies, and his ass getting pounded way too much for comfort all night long. 

Though he often protested, Akihito couldn't help admitting now, with his long absence from Asami, that he enjoyed it just as much as Asami did. Even now, a stirring low in his groin made Akihito hunch over his knees. The last thing he wanted to do was get turned on in this situation. Mikhail might see that as a invitation or something; he'd been acting a bit too friendly lately. Akihito scowled down at the steel cuff around his ankle.

At least the chain was long enough to reach into the bathroom. He also had to admit this room was much nicer than the one where Feilong had kept him chained up. If he had to be chained up at all, he definitely preferred it to be attached to a nice, big, soft bed in a room with a large, flat screen television like this room had. All the shows were in Russian, though, and he still barely understood anything. 

Of course, he hadn't been told why this was happening. He hoped it just wasn't Mikhail's own perverted tendencies coming through after all. Getting his ass plowed by yet another kingpin in the international crime scene just wasn't on his agenda this year. Disgruntled, he sent another pillow flying off the bed.

The sound of laughter made him scramble up to his knees. Mikhail stood in the doorway, holding one of the silk pillows.

"Now, now, Akihito-kun. Don't sulk. This is just a temporary measure for your own safety."

His stomach sunk. Great, that's just what he wanted to hear. "My safety?" He snorted. "If you're concerned about that, then send me back to Japan."

"But the fun's just getting started. We don't want to end it too soon, do we?" Mikhail strolled to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Do you know what your overzealous lover has done?"

Akihito scowled. "If it makes you look this happy, then it can't mean anything good for me."

Mikhail laughed, leaning back on his elbows as he grinned up at Akihito. "He went all the way to Hong Kong to threaten Feilong. Apparently there was a bit of a dust up."

"What?!" Akihito's heart jumped in his chest. "Is Asami okay? Did anyone get hurt?"

"No. Apparently, his former dog stepped in and convinced him that Feilong had nothing to do with your disappearance."

Sagging in relief, Akihito frowned at Mikhail. "How long is this going to go on? What do you plan on doing with me, really?" 

The amusement faded from Mikhail's face. "That is the question." The pit of Akihito's stomach churned. "It was a hasty decision. I took the opportunity I was presented. Initially, my thoughts were to let Asami stew for a while, then leverage you for something desirable. Money, goods, routes, maybe information. Anything was fine, really. Frankly, I was a bit miffed about not ending up with that casino deed after all my efforts."

"But..." Akihito hesitated. "You're not going to do that anymore?"

"I know he went after you before, but I always thought that must have more to do with Feilong than with you. Of course, he couldn't just let Feilong take you and escape unscathed for that. His pride, everything, demanded that he retrieve you to save face. But then, he left Feilong off scott free. He even allowed you to return the deed to him. So I made the mistake of thinking you were just a pawn. No offense, but you have no value in our world. Not like Feilong has." 

Akihito's frown grew, but he bit out a sarcastic response. "None taken."

Mikhail leaned in, no trace of his usual flippant demeanor in his face. "But after seeing the lengths he's gone to this time in his revenge, in his search for you, I can't deny that it is you that he is fixated on. I have no doubt he would trade what I want for your safe return, but the problem is, he would never let it go at that. Once he had you back and hidden safely away, there's no guarantee he wouldn't come after me relentlessly, and I would have a war on my hands the likes of which I haven't seen since I was a child and my father ruled the Arbatov family."

"So then..." Akihito's eyes closed, a sudden overwhelming sense of nausea flooding him. "Are you saying you're not going to give me back at all?"

Mikhail was silent for a moment. "Killing you is an option," he acknowledged in a slow, measured voice. "I could even sell you and send you far far away where no one would ever hear your name or see your face again."

Akihito whitened as the blood drained out of his face, but he didn't give Mikhail the satisfaction of seeing more of a reaction than that. His eyes opened and met Mikhail's calm, cool gaze with a fierce one of his own. "So which is it going to be then?"

Mikhail smiled, a flicker of respect in his eyes as he cocked his head. "There is a third option." A teasing glint returned to his eyes. "I could keep you. You _are_ very cute. You could stay hidden here and warm my bed."

"If those are my choices, I'll take choice number one."

"Really? You prefer death to being my pet?"

"I'll never be anyone's pet, you bastard, least of all yours!"

They stared at each other, Akihito defiant and Mikhail thoughtful. "You're like a curse. You cause powerful men to make extremely dubious decisions."

"Whose fault is that?" Akihito cried. "You all should take responsibility for your own actions."

"Ah, I'm trying to do that, Akihito-kun. Believe it or not."

"You could always just put me back where you got me." Akihito offered a forced, cheesy smile. "I promise I won't even tell Asami what happened."

Mikhail laughed. "I almost believe you, but even if you would stay quiet, Asami would get it out of you one way or another."

"I'll ask him not to come after you. I'll tell him you didn't hurt me." A little more desperately, Akihito leaned forward. "I'll tell him you saved me from those guys who were shooting at me."

The weight of Mikhail's gaze reduced Akihito to frozen apprehension. They stared at each other a long moment, Mikhail's expression unreadable, until he abruptly rose from the bed. "A more pressing concern is getting through this evening in one piece."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that some associates of mine are coming here tonight to discuss business." Mikhail smiled grimly. "I suggest you stay quieter than a little mouse this evening. Trust me when I say you wouldn't want them to discover you."

"Wait, where are you going?" Akihito scrambled off the bed, following after Mikhail as far as the chain would allow him. "Who are these people? How long will I be locked up?"

Mikhail smiled grimly. "I told you. I'm entertaining guests. It seems we had an information leak, and these people are very interested in you and how you might be used for...the greatest gain. Pray you don't ever find out anything more about who they are. They are much less indulgent than I am."

Akihito's eyes went huge. "And they know I'm here?"

"They know you _were_ here. Right now, they're not sure where you are. The source of the leak is currently not in residence here, but don't worry, the traitor is being tracked down." Akihito shivered at the cold smile that spread over Mikhail's face. "These people have been told you've been moved."

"What if they coming looking for me?" Akihito's voice rose, a burgeoning feeling of panic making it shrill and breathless. "Take this off, please." He jerked at the chain, appealing to Mikhail with eyes full of apprehension and a sick knowledge of just how quickly a situation could turn bad.

"This room isn't on the blueprints. It's a panic room. Just do as you're told and nothing will happen."

Akihito gave a bitter, scared laugh. "Famous last words."

A look crossed Mikhail's face that Akihito couldn't read, but Mikhail stepped closer. "I know you have no cause to trust me, but I give you my word that you'll come through tonight safely."

Akihito only returned Mikhail's unusually serious gaze silently, though a sick feeling swelled in his stomach. It wasn't as if he had any choice in the matter. Then, before he could react, Mikhail yanked him forward by the shirt and plundered Akihito's mouth with a devouring kiss. Bent back and off balance, Akihito could do nothing but cling to Mikhail's arms to keep his footing. 

He stared at Mikhail, too shocked to say anything, when Mikhail released him. A smirk spread over Mikhail's face and he swiped his thumb across his bottom lip to remove the moisture. "For luck."

He watched Mikhail shut the door behind him, locking him away. Shit. This was so fucked up. Once again, the helplessness of his situation overwhelmed him. He gave a hoarse cry of anger, and bent to yank at the chain with both hands, testing the strength of the cuff fastened to the bed.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up, kid." 

The light slaps to the face brought Akihito all the way to consciousness. The room was dim, only one small lamp on a side table illuminating the room. He had fallen asleep. No way. He blinked, focusing in on the anxious face above his.

"Leonid?" His voice, thick and sleepy, told him he'd been out a couple of hours at least. It was probably well after three A.M. by now.

"Get up. We've got to get out of here."

That sent a sharp spike of adrenaline through his gut, and Akihito sat up quickly. "Where's Mikhail?"

"He sent me. Move it, kid. We've got to go _now_."

The urgency in Leonid's voice spurred him off of the bed. Leonid was already kneeling to undo the cuff around Akihito's ankle. It fell to the floor with a tinkle--music to Akihito's ears.

"What's happening?"

Leonid pulled out his gun. It seemed huge in Akihito's eyes, gray and deadly, and he shuddered as Leonid met his gaze. "Mikhail was ambushed when he wasn't willing to accept the deal the bratva offered."

Akihito went white, grabbing Leonid's arm tightly. "Is he okay?"

"Mischa isn't so easy to kill." The teeth-gleaming smile didn't do much to soothe Akihito, but his heart slightly lessened it's frantic pace. "He'll meet us later."

"Wait!" Akihito cried as Leonid began to pull him toward the door. "Where are we going? My shoes!"

"Forget them," Leonid growled. "If we don't leave now, it will be too late. And keep quiet if you don't want to bring down a world of hurt on us."

Sucking in a shaky breath, Akihito let Leonid pull him along. He moved quietly and quickly for being such a large man, but Akihito didn't find any comfort in that. Shivers of foreboding traveled up and down his spine, and he tried to make himself as small and silent and unnoticeable as he could. His hard fought for calm almost disintegrated when the sound of gunshots and yelling echoed up a stairwell as they moved quickly past it. 

All the memories of that night on the casino ship came sweeping back, and Akihito felt himself go light-headed, his breath short and fast. He was jerked forward, startling him, as he hadn't realized he'd come to a complete stop.

"Don't lose it on me, kid," Leonid snarled. A sharp smack to his cheek brought Akihito all the way back. He glared.

"I'm fine!"

"Good." Assessing eyes held his a moment, then Leonid turned and led him down a back set of stairs that Akihito hadn't explored before. 

The sounds of the shots and voices grew fainter, and Akihito dared a whisper as the neared what seemed to be an exterior door to the mansion. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Before Leonid could answer, Marina's voice rang out in the dark room. "Yes, Leonid, where are you taking Mikhail's special guest?"

"Shit!" Leonid spat out the word and yanked Akihito down behind a table. "They're working for them." The words were hissed into Akihito's ear, but Marina had heard them despite that. 

She laughed. "Oh, we're all aware who the real traitor is. Isn't that right, Natalya?"

The high-pitched zing of a bullet was the reply. It knocked the gun from Leonid's hand. Even as he cried out in pain, he scrambled for it, but Marina was there, kicking him back from the weapon and onto his back. Natalya materialized in the dim light of the room, and with the butt of her gun, knocked Leonid unconscious. 

"Take him now." Gone was the sultry, good-natured persona Akihito had always associated with the two women. Natalya's eyes were sharp and bright as they swept over Akihito and then back to the unconscious man at her feet, her voice authoritative. "I'll make sure this one is ready for Mikhail." Her smile spoke of eagerness and ability to undertake the task.

Akihito stared.

"Come." Marina extended her hand, pulling Akihito to his feet. "Mikhail is waiting."

"That's what _he_ said." Akihito jerked his chin toward Leonid, but trailed after Marina anyway. Her firm grip around his arm didn't allow much of a choice in any case. 

"Do not worry about him." Marina spat. "Amateur."

"Is Mikhail really all right? What happened?"

"Shh!" Marina drew him back into the shadows as the sound of several running feet thundered closer. They backtracked through several rooms and hallways until they came to a door that Marina unlocked. Inside was a supply closet, but behind a wall of shelves was another door that Marina unlocked. 

It took them through a long, rough tunnel that seemed to last forever, but must have only been about fifteen minutes or so. They emerged into the dark. The moon, the only light, shone down on what seemed to be a large copse of trees. He followed Marina to a large bike. She handed him a helmet, put on her own, and climbed on. "Get on, and hold on."

Feeling like he was in a surreal dream, Akihito did as he was told. Marina must have known the lay of the land incredibly well--at least he prayed she did--for she didn't turn on the lights until they were miles away, and they didn't hit a paved road for even longer than that. 

The panic and adrenaline finally ebbed away, but the chill in the air kept him awake. He still had no idea where she was taking him, or even if this really was Mikhail's plan. Somehow, he knew she was faithful to Mikhail, though. He had none of that niggling sense of wrongness like he'd had with Leonid.

The sky had finally begun to brighten a bit by the time they arrived at a tiny airfield. Marina drove the bike right up to the small jet and began speaking Cantonese to the Chinese pilot who came out to meet them. Two other men who looked to be Russian came out of the plane and stood around like typical bodyguards, silent and hulking.

Finally, Marina turned to Akihito and spoke briskly. "This plane will take you to Hong Kong. I believe you have an acquaintance there. He is expecting you."

"Hong Kong?" Shit. He was being sent to Feilong? That wasn't the best news, but it was a step in the right direction. Was this for real, though? "Mikhail is really letting me go?"

Marina nodded once. "He says to wish you a safe trip, and to remind you that he kept his promise."

"Hmph." Akihito scowled. "It's his fault I'm in this mess to begin with."

"He said you would say that." Marina laughed, but her words were serious enough when she replied. "Mikhail is not a bad man. Well, not _so_ bad. He risked himself for you tonight. It was not necessary, but he wished to make amends to you. You should not take that lightly."

Wisely, Akihito kept his mouth shut. Somehow he thought Asami might not see things that way either. For now, though, he'd be diplomatic. "Yeah, well, tell him thanks, I guess. I hope he didn't get shot or anything. Is..." Akihito chewed his lip a moment. "Is he going to be okay? That other group, will they..."

"He will be fine. Better than ever in fact, but I'm sure you'd rather not know the details on that." Marina's firm demeanor once again made Akihito take notice. What a difference from the bikini babes lounging by the pool. He'd be a lot more careful about making assumptions about people after this.

"Um, no." Hell, no.

Marina snorted, but gave Akihito a genuine smile. "Good luck, Akihito. You were a nice house pet."

Akihito's scowl lasted all the way onto the plane and until it took off. It wasn't until the land beneath him was hidden in a bank of clouds did Akihito's expression transform into a smile. He was finally on his way back to Asami.

* * *

Laughing to himself gleefully, Akihito pulled out the information Yoh had slipped him before he'd left Hong Kong. It was a matter of minutes to set up a profile: screen name, email, phone, physical description, a picture (not nearly as good as Akihito could've taken), and bio. Akihito then had a lot of fun filling out the personality profile. 

Perfect. One final click and it would be done: one highly creative love profile set up for Mikhail Arbatov. 

Outside the closed door, Asami paused, listening to the fiendish laughter. He shook his head, smirked, and entered the room.

"Asami!" Akihito's bright smile greeted him. "Hey, you jerk. When are you going to remove this chain?" He jerked at the offending item locking him to the bed. 

"When you stop getting into trouble. So, probably never."

"But I--"

Asami's mouth stopped his protests, and Akihito quickly melted into his arms. When he came up gasping for air, Asami's eyes glinted with erotic purpose. "It's time to wipe Arbatov's touch from your body."

"Again?! I told you he didn't even--ahhhh, Asami." Akihito's gasps and moans were the only thing heard for a very long time.

Back in Macau, Mikhail sneezed. 

His phoned beeped at the same time and he looked down to read the text, his brows drawing together in perplexity. Who the hell was _longhairedluvr_? He was about to delete when a second text came, this time with an accompanying picture. He read the attached message, his eyebrows rising into his hairline, and then he began to smirk.

What the hell, Marina and Natalya were on vacation, and he hadn't gotten laid in a week. He settled on the lounge chair by the pool, making himself comfortable. One hand slid into his trunks. He held the phone in the other hand, his thumb typing rapidly. It hovered for a moment. 

What the hell, he thought again. He hit send.


End file.
